Light in the Darkness
by LollipopSquirrel
Summary: When Ally was seven she witnessed her mothers murder. When she was eleven she witnessed another muder, by the same man. She managed to turn him over to the Ministry of Magic and have him sent to Azkaban. Now he has escaped and he wants revenge.


Chapter 1

"See you next week Ally!" Sami shouts, flipping her tangled mane of long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Sixth year, preparing for NEWTs. Can't wait'" I reply bitterly as she walks down the long winding road back to her house. I turn away and walk in the opposite direction towards my house where Jeanne is surely cooking another splendid dinner of muggle take out. Jeanne is like a mother to me, but no matter how many times she ties my shoelaces, or buttons up my jacket, or comforts me when I'm upset, she can never replace the woman stolen from me by the hands of death when I was young. My mother was beautiful, I still remember her well, even though she was murdered when I was only seven. Murdered right before my very eyes by the same man who had been terrorizing these streets for years. Until I caught him, just after my first year of Hogwarts, and had him sent to Azkaban.

The sun burns brightly in the sky, and I speed up, hoping to reach home quickly so I can have a refreshing drink, perhaps a cool glass of lemonade, or pumpkin juice. As I round the corner that leads to my street I see something is not right. The street is deadly quiet, and there is not a soul in sight. I carefully walk up to the house closest to me and peer in through a window. I gasp. On the floor, side by side are the bodies of the lovely old couple that lives here. _No, _Ithink to myself_, please, no, not now._ I take a deep breath in, and using the bushes as cover I continue to move towards my house. As I get nearer I hear voices from within, voices I know only too well.

"No-no, please!" The scared voice of Jeanne fills me with rage. "Sh-She's not here! She doesn't live here! There is no one called Ally here, please!"

"Don't lie to me! You know where she is, don't you?"

That voice. I've heard that voice before. Even fifty years from now I would still recognize that voice. The voice of the man, the one who killed my parents, the one who killed innocent people for no reason. The voice of Jamian Anguis. I should run, I should tell someone, but there is no one on the street to run to. Anguis made sure of that.

"I-I don't know who she is, please! I d-don't know!" The sound of Jeanne's pleading brings tears to my eyes. I can't help her. By the time I find help it will be too late. And if I go in, I will die too, which would make her death pointless. So I sit here and I pray for her, letting tears silently fall down my face, cursing the man that took everything from me, first my parents, and now Jeanne. Then I hear the sound of a soul shattering scream and I know it's over. I have to bite my knuckle to keep from screaming out. The door opens and Jamian Anguis walks out of the house, not caring that he has taken so many innocence lives in one short day. Not caring the he ruined mine, again. It takes all my strength not to attack him, to make him pay for everything he has taken from me. He turns on the spot, and with a loud crack that echoes through the empty, lifeless street, he is gone.

And just like that, in no longer than ten minutes I have no one.

One thing is clear to me though. Jamian Anguis has escaped form Azkaban, and he wants revenge. He doesn't care how many innocent people he kills before he gets it. Before he gets me. But it won't be easy for him. I'll make sure of that.

**Ok guys, this is my first story. Ever. And I know it sucks, you don't have to tell me. But I learnt from someone very talented (don't ask who, I forgot) that you have to accept you are going to suck for a long time before you are any good. I hope that as this story progresses I will get better at writing. I think right now my problem is that I can never think of words to use. It's not like I don't know enough words, I can just never think of the one that I need and so I end up changing the sentence around, and then it's just not what I wanted. I have no idea what's going to happen in this story, hopefully some romance, and action. If you bothered to read this all the way through then thanks and I hope you didn't get to annoyed with my poor writing skills, and please review! I know that you are definitely a much better writer than me, and I could really use your advice! Also, before you tell me in the reviewed, I know this doesn't seem very Harry Potter-y at the moment, and I'm sorry about that. I was going to start with them at Hogwarts but I couldn't find a way to work all of this stuff into it. If your thinking 'hey, this story is ok, I wanna read more' then just tell me and I'll update. If your thinking 'this sucks' please tell me, give me your advice and I'll try something else. Bear with me because writing has never really been a talent of mine. This not is kinda long so thanks if you bothered to read all of it, and please review, I need to know what you think and I need your advice on improving it!**


End file.
